


Debris

by philos_manthanein



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Hand Jobs, Intercrural Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 09:56:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20405830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philos_manthanein/pseuds/philos_manthanein
Summary: You don't get this kind of room service at the Holiday Inn.





	Debris

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DracoCustos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DracoCustos/gifts).

> This is for my buddy Evan based on some Very Important(TM) observations we made on his DMC5 stream.

“How ‘bout this one?” Nero presents the room with a dramatic gesture of his hand.

V glances around, unimpressed as he’s been this whole inane tour. This room - a former hotel room specifically - is as ruinous as the others. The ceiling is partly caved in, leaving rubble strewn across ornate carpeting. Some chunks even lay on the unkempt bed. There are broken pieces of wood laying around too; bits and pieces of chairs or tables or other unfortunate furnishings tragically in the way when Nero was here last. Besides the bed, the only piece still standing is a small wooden chair which only has three legs to stand on.

“I find myself underwhelmed,” V replies dryly as he pokes the foot of his cane against the chair and easily tips it over.

“C’mon, it’s even got a mirror across from the bed.” Nero points at the wall opposite the mattress.

Sure enough, there dangles a cracked and off-center mirror. The frame is gold gilt and intricate, though that alone can’t salvage its appearance. The fight that took place here has left it irreparably broken. V almost feels sorry for it.

“I’ll pass,” V responds in deadpan, but Nero just laughs.

“Geeze, you’re picky.” Nero teases with a smile before he leads the way down the hall, stepping around debris as he goes.

V follows, not too eagerly. He was willing to pursue Nero’s ill-planned whim, but he’s starting to think the other man is taking this plan too seriously. The hotel is abandoned, but it’s likely the owner will rebuild or tear it down and start anew. They are trespassing for no good reason, other than Nero’s libido and V’s curiosity. 

“Hey, this one’s got booze!” Nero chimes upon entering the next room. 

Sure enough, there are bottles of wine strewn about. Most are on the floor but a few have managed to stay perched on top of the nightstand next to the bed. This room seems more intact than others. Even the ceiling has managed to stay up despite its numerous cracks. 

“Do you drink?” V asks, rolling a bottle a few inches across the carpet with the tip of his cane.

“Do you?” Nero answers with a question.

“Don’t obfuscate, it’s not attractive,” V replies but smirks because he knows he’s being hypocritical.

“You wouldn’t have come if you weren’t into me.” Nero expresses with pride.

“Ah, now we come to the point of this diversion,” V muses, “Will you finally do what we came here to do?” 

V steps a little closer to Nero, slowly and holding his gaze. Nero may think he’s seductive - and he is - but V can also bedevil him when inclined. There used to be a hesitancy in Nero’s voice or actions when V flirted with him. That’s no longer the case now that they’ve become lovers. As V moves closer Nero opens himself up, reaching and sliding his hands to V’s hips. Nero’s hands squeeze and grip, his thumbs rubbing over the skin under V’s top.

“What was that again?” Nero teases lowly, smiling.

There’s already lust in his eyes and a soft flushness to his cheeks. Nero’s never been good at hiding how his body reacts to V. It’s exciting. Attractive.

“Me, of course,” V returns the same sultry tone as Nero.

“Oh yeah, that,” Nero laughs then tilts his head and leans in to kiss V.

Nero encourages him to open his mouth and V indulges that soundless request. Lips against lips and tongue-over-tongue; building a fire in his chest with wet and intimate friction. 

V is almost disappointed when Nero pulls away. But then Nero’s lips and tongue and teeth are dragging and caressing across the line of his jaw and down the left side of V’s neck. V tilts his head to let Nero reach more of his skin. Nero’s hands slide from V’s hips, around to press and then squeeze at his rear and urge him closer. V complies, moving until their groins are pressed tight together. He can feel the growing stiffness of Nero’s cock through their clothing. He’s sure Nero can feel him too.

Opening his eyes, V gets a good look at the bed behind Nero. The sheets and blankets are unmade, but it’s cleaner than the others. This fantasy seems likely to play out as planned.

According to Nero, he chose this ruin because he’d thought of V last he’d been here. More precisely, he’d imagined the things he’d like to do to V in these decrepit surrounds. V can’t help but feel strange flattery at that; how long Nero lusted after him before he was finally spurred to act. 

“Well, will you take me to bed?” V asks, finding his own voice growing heavy.

“Absolutely.” Nero smiles against V’s neck. 

Then the world shifts from under V’s feet as Nero quickly stoops and hooks one arm under V’s knees and the other across his back. It’s a little demeaning how easily Nero can hoist V’s slight frame into his arms. V rolls his eyes as he’s carried like a bride toward the bed.

“I didn’t mean literally,” V complains, lifting the handle of his cane to playfully thump it against Nero’s forehead. 

Nero laughs and then presses his lips just under V’s left earlobe. The tender action sends a radiant warmth down V’s neck.

“Let me enjoy this, asshole,” Nero replies closely, his lips brushing and his voice vibrating against V’s heated flesh. 

V wonders when it became so difficult for him to hide how his body reacts to Nero as well.

When Nero lays V onto the bed, overtly gentle, V lets his cane drop to the floor. Then he reaches up to wrap his arms about Nero’s neck and encourages Nero to crawl over him. V brings their mouths together again, continuing the long and famished kiss from before. Nero is eager with his hands. V barely has time to settle before he feels Nero pulling at his clothes; unwrapping him with both familiarity and impatience from head to toe. V is fully nude in moments while Nero is still dressed in all the worn and tattered layers that he insists make him look “cool”.

V pulls back and lays himself back. Spreading himself out before Nero, V lets his bare legs spread and wrap loosely around Nero’s hips. He stretches his arms over his head, elongating his body and allowing Nero to drink him in. Nero’s eyes sweep over him slowly and it makes V feel warm inside. It also makes V’s cock grow hard enough to curve and rest its weight against his own abdomen.

Nero licks his tongue over his lips as he looks V over, looking like a hungry demon himself. V has to quell a shiver of excitement.

“This seems awfully one-sided,” V comments with a smirk, reaching one hand to teasingly tug at the hem of one of Nero’s shirts. 

“You want some eye-candy too, huh?” Nero grins back.

“Yes,” V replies simply and delights in the flash of lust in Nero’s eyes.

Nero sits back and starts to undress, beginning with shrugging off his jacket and then working on his other top layers. V watches patiently, allowing himself to enjoy the sight of Nero’s skin as it’s revealed. He reaches to let his fingertips touch the definition of Nero’s stomach. He outlines Nero’s muscles studiously, even though by now he’s surely memorized them anyway. 

He hates to think there may be a time he’ll forget how beautiful Nero is.

Then Nero untangles his body from V’s so he can kick off his boots and begin undressing his lower half. V takes the opportunity to sit up too. He watches Nero and Nero is happy to make a show of himself, suggestively pulling off his pants and playing coy about removing his underwear too. When Nero is naked, V takes the opportunity to crawl onto him.

It doesn’t take a lot of physical force, because Nero doesn’t resist at all. When V slides onto his lap, Nero lays back and happily grabs V by the waist while V straddles him. Now their positions are mostly reversed; Nero is laying back with his head near the foot of the bed with V straddling his hips. 

V straightens his back to look down at Nero. Sitting back against Nero’s legs, their cocks are nearly lined up with one another. V’s thinner cock lays against the thicker length of Nero’s as it lays stiff and wanting against Nero’s taut belly. Their balls are more tightly pressed together, warm and sensitive to every shift of V’s weight. 

Nero slides his hands down V’s thin legs then, squeezing a little tighter, slides them back up. His eyes are half-lidded and his face is more flushed now. V can tell he’s trying to be patient though his expression tells how badly he craves touch. Another time V would tease him longer, make Nero want to cry from the need. But V is feeling equally generous and impatient, too.

Reaching one hand down, V wraps his palm and long fingers around both Nero and himself. Alone, he can easily encircle his own cock. Together with Nero’s heavier cock, the tips of his fingers can barely reach the tip of his thumb. V still manages some long and tight strokes, shifting a little to let his palm rub and squeeze over the heads too.

Unable to contain himself, Nero rocks his hips a little. This causes their balls to press and move against each other too. V feels an exciting jolt low in his abdomen which causes a small noise to grunt in the back of his throat. V bites his lower lip and decides to lean forward and down. Holding himself up with one hand, V ducks down to take Nero’s bottom lip with his teeth. Nipping and sucking roughly, he then lets his tongue dip past Nero’s teeth. Nero gladly returns the kiss while also sliding his strong hands around to grab and squeeze at the small rounds of V’s ass.

Encouraged, V continues stroking them both with his other hand. He alternates between tight and gentle pressure. The dry friction is stimulating yet so very close to the line of pain. Nero rocks against him again and again, driving up the intensity of their flesh moving together. He can feel Nero’s cock go even more rigid. Then he hears Nero’s breath hitch. A second later V can feel Nero’s cum jet forth into his palm and begin seeping hotly from between his fingers.

“Damn,” Nero pants against V’s mouth, “Damn. Damn. Damn.”

“I so enjoy your eloquent pillow talk,” V taunts his lover.

V affectionately presses a kiss to Nero’s sweaty left temple. He lets go of their cocks and hurriedly adjusts his position while still keeping his hand cupped to hold onto Nero’s spent semen. It’s a little awkward to do, but V finds a way to get himself off Nero’s lap and positioned between Nero’s legs.

Nero watches still hazed from his orgasm. He doesn’t complain, though, or even ask V what he’s up to. In this Nero is trusting and open. It’s another strange form of flattery. 

Pushing his dry hand against Nero’s knee to coax his legs further open, V then smears the cooling cum against the inner flesh of Nero’s thighs. It’s not a copious amount - it hasn’t been that long since they last had sex - but it’s enough, V thinks. It will have to do, at least.

V grabs both of Nero’s legs and shuts them closed. He hooks both knees over his right shoulder, holding them in place by wrapping his right arm around. Next, he reaches down with his left hand and grabs his still hard and wanting cock. He pushes his hips forward and, with his hand guiding, presses his cock into the tight and newly-wet slit of Nero’s inner thighs. 

It’s a tight and welcome warmth that engulfs him. This is not like fucking into Nero’s ass or mouth. A different sensation, but a pleasurable compromise. V thrusts forward and then out and back again, fucking Nero through his thighs. The sound of their skin meeting is violent and obscene paired with V’s rapidly ragged breaths. Nero manages to regain enough of his senses to squeeze his tight muscles around V’s cock. He’s so strong he nearly traps V’s cock even with his improvised cum lubricant.

It takes only minutes for V to feel the rush overtake him. He goes stiff and jerks and empties his cock into the slot of Nero’s thighs. Some of his ejaculate pushes through and lands on the wiry hairs of Nero’s abdomen. The sight makes another wave of excitement roll through V’s body. For a moment he wonders if it would ever stop.

Breathless, V rubs his heated face against one of Nero’s legs. The need for touch, to feel Nero’s skin against his, is so heightened in the comedown. He wonders if that is normal, or if it’s simply because it’s Nero.

Soon V’s shoulder begins to ache so he finally decides to let Nero’s legs go. Nero lays them out, spreading them to rest on either side of V. At this angle, V can see the absolute disgusting mess he’s made of his partner. It inspires V to take a moment to wipe himself clean as much as he can with the edge of the bedsheet.

“So, uh, you gonna clean this up or?” Nero jokes and gestures a hand over himself.

V rolls his eyes but smiles. “Are _ you _?”

“Hey, don’t obfuscate.” Nero grins.

“Because it’s not attractive?”

“Nah,” Nero says as he sits up on the bed and then leans in close, “You’re always attractive to me, V.”

V feels a small flutter in his throat when Nero kisses him then; a short and sweet and slightly embarrassing thing. 

“Very flattering,” V says when they part, “You’re still cleaning yourself up.”

Nero sighs out a laugh. “Damn.”


End file.
